


Perseverance in Blue

by defeatedbyabridge



Category: Choujuu Sentai Liveman, Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 04:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defeatedbyabridge/pseuds/defeatedbyabridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe continues to try to help Barizorg, with a little support from a certain Yellow Lion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perseverance in Blue

To: Oohara Jou (oohara.jou@academia.net)  
From: Gibken Joe (gokaiblue@galleon.net)  
Sent: 19 September 2011, 11.58pm  
Subject: Thank you

Oohara-san,

Hakase obtained this contact information for you. I hope it is not inappropriate for me to use it. 

I appreciate the time you gave to working on the Zangyack technology, and the advice you gave me. I recognise that your time is valuable and you must be highly sought after in Academia, for your wide range of abilities. 

I wish you well.

Joe.

______________________________________________________

To: Gibken Joe (gokaiblue@galleon.net)  
From: Oohara Jou (oohara.jou@academia.net)  
Sent: 20 September 2011, 6.12am  
Subject: Re: Thank you

No problem, Joe, best of luck. And go to bed earlier, yeah? You need enough sleep if you're going to fight Zangyack and rescue your friend. 

Don't give up. Whatever you do, don't give up. 

 

______________________________________________________

To: Oohara Jou (oohara.jou@academia.net)  
From: Gibken Joe (gokaiblue@galleon.net)  
Sent: 25 September 2011, 1.17am  
Subject: Re: Thank you

It's... hard not to give up, some days. 

______________________________________________________

To: Gibken Joe (gokaiblue@galleon.net)  
From: Oohara Jou (oohara.jou@academia.net)  
Sent: 25 September 2011, 1.43am  
Subject: Re: Thank you

Joe. You saw him?

 

______________________________________________________

To: Oohara Jou (oohara.jou@academia.net)  
From: Gibken Joe (gokaiblue@galleon.net)  
Sent: 25 September 2011, 1.44am  
Subject: ...

Yes. 

______________________________________________________

To: Gibken Joe (gokaiblue@galleon.net)  
From: Oohara Jou (oohara.jou@academia.net)  
Sent: 25 September 2011, 1.45am  
Subject: Talk to me

And? You couldn't reach him?

 

______________________________________________________

To: Oohara Jou (oohara.jou@academia.net)  
From: Gibken Joe (gokaiblue@galleon.net)  
Sent: 25 September 2011, 2.34am  
Subject: Re: Talk to me

He seemed about to speak. But Insarn nearly broke Hakase's arm, then she took him away. 

______________________________________________________

To: Gibken Joe (gokaiblue@galleon.net)  
From: Oohara Jou (oohara.jou@academia.net)  
Sent: 25 September 2011, 2.37am  
Subject: Re: Talk to me

I'm sorry. Keep trying. 

______________________________________________________

To: Oohara Jou (oohara.jou@academia.net)  
From: Gibken Joe (gokaiblue@galleon.net)  
Sent: 25 September 2011, 3.15am  
Subject: Re: Talk to me

...

______________________________________________________

To: Gibken Joe (gokaiblue@galleon.net)  
From: Oohara Jou (oohara.jou@academia.net)  
Sent: 25 September 2011, 3.19am  
Subject: Re: Talk to me

Yeah, I know. You can do it. I know it's hard, and seems hopeless sometimes. But you can keep going. 

I promise. 

______________________________________________________

To: Oohara Jou (oohara.jou@academia.net)  
From: Gibken Joe (gokaiblue@galleon.net)  
Sent: 25 September 2011, 3.45am  
Subject: Re: Talk to me

Oohara-san. Is this what it was like for you?

______________________________________________________

To: Gibken Joe (gokaiblue@galleon.net)  
From: Oohara Jou (oohara.jou@academia.net)  
Sent: 25 September 2011, 4.09am  
Subject: I see

Yeah, pretty much. Ups and downs. I got furious sometimes. And we couldn't save everyone. 

Just one.

And I think you can call me 'Jou', now, seriously. 

______________________________________________________

To: Oohara Jou (oohara.jou@academia.net)  
From: Gibken Joe (gokaiblue@galleon.net)  
Sent: 25 September 2011, 4.11am  
Subject: Re: I see

Jou. Yes. I understand. 

Thank you.

Isn't this late for you to be up?

______________________________________________________

To: Gibken Joe (gokaiblue@galleon.net)  
From: Oohara Jou (oohara.jou@academia.net)  
Sent: 25 September 2011, 4.15am  
Subject: You brat

I'm running an experiment, and there was this guy emailing me who wouldn't leave me alone...

______________________________________________________

To: Oohara Jou (oohara.jou@academia.net)  
From: Gibken Joe (gokaiblue@galleon.net)  
Sent: 1 October 2011, 8.03pm  
Subject: Pizza?

Jou,

I'm not sure how you managed to get pizza delivered to us, but it was kind of you. 

______________________________________________________

To: Gibken Joe (gokaiblue@galleon.net)  
From: Oohara Jou (oohara.jou@academia.net)  
Sent: 1 October 2011, 10.38pm  
Subject: Re: Pizza?

I have connections, and you looked too goddamn thin last time you came by. 

Thank your friend Gai for the skateboard for me, will you? I'll sign the spare one and will mail it back to him. 

Also. I don't know what kind of connection you have with past Blues, but if you send Megumi after me again because I'm overworking, I'll... probably thank you, to be honest, because it's nice to see her, but don't go thinking I'm above telling Luka that you need a haircut. 

______________________________________________________

To: Oohara Jou (oohara.jou@academia.net)  
From: Gibken Joe (gokaiblue@galleon.net)  
Sent: 1 October 2011, 11.43pm  
Subject: Re: Pizza?

You wouldn't.

______________________________________________________

To: Gibken Joe (gokaiblue@galleon.net)  
From: Oohara Jou (oohara.jou@academia.net)  
Sent: 2 October 2011, 7.13am  
Subject: Try me

You made me laugh so hard Yuusuke came charging in here thinking I was having a fit. 

______________________________________________________

To: Gibken Joe (gokaiblue@galleon.net)  
From: Oohara Jou (oohara.jou@academia.net)  
Sent: 14 October 2011, 6.03pm  
Subject: I saw the news

Joe. You okay?

______________________________________________________

To: Oohara Jou (oohara.jou@academia.net)  
From: Gibken Joe (gokaiblue@galleon.net)  
Sent: 14 October 2011, 7.58pm  
Subject: Re: I saw the news

As you've probably guessed, that man is indeed my friend. My sempai. Hakase managed to transform him back, using whatever you've discussed between you. 

He doesn't remember me. 

But I won't give up. 

______________________________________________________

To: Gibken Joe (gokaiblue@galleon.net)  
From: Oohara Jou (oohara.jou@academia.net)  
Sent: 14 October 2011, 8.01pm  
Subject: Gotcha

Good for you. Don's a smart kid, and you can always bring him here if you think I can help. Wasn't perfect for my situation, either. It'll improve. 

______________________________________________________

To: Oohara Jou (oohara.jou@academia.net)  
From: Gibken Joe (gokaiblue@galleon.net)  
Sent: 14 October 2011, 8.12pm  
Subject: Re: Gotcha

I don't mean to appear ungrateful. Thank you. Many times over. 

It's not perfect, but I have him back, and I will not allow him to be taken again. 

______________________________________________________

To: Gibken Joe (gokaiblue@galleon.net)  
From: Oohara Jou (oohara.jou@academia.net)  
Sent: 14 October 2011, 8.14pm  
Subject: Re: Gotcha

I'm sure you won't, Joe. You take care. I'll see you next Thursday when you visit. You'd better still visit next Thursday.


End file.
